


my one

by emrinn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive!Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, literally no plot just porn, mild bondage, mild butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrinn/pseuds/emrinn
Summary: Din comes back to the ship after an exhausting mission and he's only too ready to show you how much he missed you.PWP. Din/Reader.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	my one

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have no excuse for this. I blame Pedro Pascal and his beautiful face
> 
> I wrote this at midnight so apologies for any errors. Enjoy this shameless PWP while I go take a cold shower

When you feel his breath against the back of your neck, a shiver rattles down your body. 

He’ll never let you see him without his helmet on. He’s careful, ever so careful, to dim the lights on the ship until you’re surrounded by one shade lighter than the very blackness of space. When the two of you first started doing this, back when you were clumsy and he was awkward, he’d keep the helmet on the whole time. And not that it wasn’t hot (because it was) but this, this was so much better. An infinity better.

He stands behind you, pulling you into the line of his body. You push your ass back into him and feel the hardness he’s trying so desperately not to rut into you. Not yet. He likes to make you wait for it. Beg for it.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this,” he says against the curve of your neck. Your eyes slide shut when you feel his lips press into your skin. “How many days I spent on that disgusting planet, wishing I was here with you instead?”

“How flattering that you find me more appealing than a planet full of trash.” 

You push back into him again and he groans low next to your ear. “You and your smart mouth.”

“You love it.”

“I’d love it for it to do other things than talk back to me,” he says. “I’d love for it to suck my cock until I cum.”

You feel a tug in your core at his words. For someone who you once found so quiet and reserved, he really did have the dirtiest mouth. You would know. You’ve spent the last few months fucking him around every corner of the galaxy.

“Is that what you want?” you ask, resisting the temptation to turn in his arms and wrap yourself around him. “You want to cum in my mouth?”

“I want to cum all over you,” he growls. His hands wind up your torso to cradle your tits. He squeezes them both and you moan, grinding your hips back into his. “I want to cum on you and then clean you up with my tongue. Would you like that?” He dips a deft finger into your shirt to tweak one of your nipples. 

“Fuck yes,” you moan.

“Say please.”

“Please, Din,” you breathe, and he groans against your neck. “Please cum all over me.”

You lose your sense of balance for a moment when Din whirls you around to face him. But then his lips are on yours and it’s all you can do not to climb him and never let go.

He punishes your mouth, his tongue licking against yours like he’s never tasted anything sweeter. Your fingers find their way into his hair, the hair you’ve felt so many times but have never seen - is it blonde? Brown? Green? You don’t know, and right now you just don’t care. You pull at his strands until he moans. You pull until his head rolls back and you kiss his neck, licking every inch down to his collarbone until he pushes you against the nearest wall.

“Or I could just fuck you instead,” he says, his voice pure gravel now. You’re so glad he removed his beskar earlier, and you can’t help but dip your hands under the shirt he always wears underneath so you can feel the muscles in his back. You trace your fingers up and down his bare skin. He ruts into you on instinct, and the way his cock brushes up against your lower half makes you want to melt where you stand. 

“Both,” you whisper against his lips. You dip to your knees and bring your hands to his waistline. 

Din lets you pull his pants down until you reach what you’re looking for. Your hand meets his velvety cock and you give it a few strokes, letting it rest against the side of your face as you do. Din lets out a short breath, one of his hands cupping the other side of your face. 

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” he says, brushing your hair behind your ear. “Such a good girl. Always know how to make me feel good.”

“That’s all I want,” you admit. You’re glad he can’t see your face, because it turns bright red as you confess what’s been on your mind since you started doing this with him. “I just want to make you feel good.”

“You do, my good girl, so fucking much. _Fuck,_ Maker help me,” Din groans, when you slide his cock into your mouth.

You were never that good at this at first. You didn’t have much experience. But now, there was nothing you loved more than pleasing Din with your mouth. You felt powerful in the best way. Din Djarin, the Mandalorian, the bounty hunter who shot fear through the hearts of every wayward soul across the galaxy, was the one whose cock fit perfectly into your mouth. Like it was made for it.

You lick him from root to tip, pausing to flutter a little right below his head. Din’s hand shoots up from your cheek to grasp your hair as he gasps and shakes above you. You love this, you love everything about this. You love him. You haven’t said it yet, and neither has he, but you know you do. You’ve known it since the first night you saw him. You rub the backs of his legs, feeling every inch of him that you can. You feel so lucky, so damn lucky. You’re the only one who gets to see him like this. Feel him like this.

You take all of him in your hot mouth and hollow your cheeks, sucking him. He continues to breathe heavily above you, and you hear him rip his shirt off and throw it somewhere. You can feel how wet you’re getting and you want to slide your hand down and relieve some of the pressure building up. His fingers tighten in your hair and then you’re going lower, taking one of his balls into your mouth. You lavish it with your tongue and hear what almost sounds like a whine coming from him, as if he’s in so much pleasure that it’s painful. Suddenly, he’s pulling you back up, shoving you against the wall and kissing you again. 

You let him taste himself on your tongue as he grabs roughly at your clothes. You hear a tear as he rips off your shirt but you hardly care. The only thing you care about is getting him inside of you as quickly as you can.

“Din,” you say, your voice rough from sucking him, “I need you.”

“I’m here, _ner solus,_ ” he murmurs. He’s gotten you into your underwear and he dips his fingers into your panties. He traces your wet lips with his finger, teasing your entrance. “Will you be a good girl for me?”

“ _Yes,_ yes,” you promise him. Your head rolls back against the wall. “I need you inside me.”

“Be patient,” he pleads softly. His thumb grazes your clit so, so slowly. Too slowly. You move your hands down to grab his wrist, to push it against you so you can at least rub yourself against it, but suddenly your wrists are wrapped in his free hand and pinned against the wall of the ship. “What did I just say?” he growls, touching his forehead to yours.

“ _Please,_ fuck. I’ll be a good girl,” you moan.

“Good girls listen. Will you listen to me?”

“Yes.”

“Will you be patient for me?”

“Maker, _yes._ If I have to.”

Din chuckles - it’s a beautiful sound. “That smart mouth,” he says again. He rubs his thumb over your clit, while his finger still teases your entrance. “Don’t make me punish you for it.”

“Fuck, just do whatever you want to me,” you tell him. “Tease me, punish me, fuck me. I’m yours. I’m all yours.”

“Such a good girl,” he whispers almost reverently, leaning in to tongue at your neck while he slides his finger inside. “So wet. So s-soft.”

You moan, loud and ringing through the ship, moving your hips against his hand. His thumb grows more insistent on your clit and you can already feel your climax rising inside of you. You don’t want to, not yet, not until he’s got his dick inside of you, but you’re starting to lose your resolve. He mutters all sorts of lovely filth against your skin. How much he wants to be completely inside of you. How good you feel around his finger. He pumps it harder and you move your hips in rhythm, chasing the release he so clearly wants to give you.

“Din, please,” you moan, your hands shaking from where he still holds them gripped against the wall. “I’m gonna cum if you d-don’t-”

“Cum for me,” says Din, his thumb moving wickedly over your clit in tandem with the finger pulsing inside of you. He presses his forehead against the side of your neck. “I want you cum all over my hand. Please.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you cry.

Your climax rips through you as Din lets go of your hands. They scrabble against his back, the chords of his arms, everywhere you can touch. You breathe out a strangled moan, collapsing back against the wall. Din holds you steady and raises his wet hand to his mouth. He licks it, tasting you on his tongue, and lets out a shaky sigh.

“Maker, how are you so fucking perfect,” he says. He kisses you so that you can taste yourself. Your hands find his hair again and you tug.

“Fuck me. Please, you have to fuck me.”

“Shit. You sound so pretty when you beg,” Din says, his voice shaking. 

“Don’t make me beg anymore. Fuck me.”

“ _Maker._ ” Din kisses you hard on the mouth, his hands moving down to your ass to squeeze and push your panties out of the way. “You’re the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to me. You know that?”

“Din,” you murmur, your heart feeling fuller than it ever has before.

He presses against you and grabs the backs of your legs. You understand and wrap your legs around his waist, twining your arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the mouth. As you press your tongue against his, he enters you, thick and slow.

You moan into his mouth as he groans, sucking in a breath. “ _Shit._ Fucking _shit._ You’re s-so _good,_ ” he breathes. “Feel so f-fucking. Fuck. Good. G-good _girl_. Y-you’re my good girl.”

“Yours,” you tell him, tightening your hold around him. “Only yours.”

“ _Ner solus_ ,” he groans again. You don’t ask what it means, it doesn’t matter, because he’s fucking you and you’re on top of the galaxy. You’re seeing stars, you’re up in the sky and you’re never, ever coming back down. You clench your legs around him, letting him fuck you against the wall and kiss you as he squeezes your ass. He pulls back from your mouth to press kisses against your jaw, licking the sweat dripping down from the crown of your head. “Never letting you go. Never letting you go.”

“Never,” you echo, twisting your fingers in his hair. You can already feel another orgasm coming on. “You’re going to make me cum again.”

“Yeah?” he asks, ramming up into you. Your hips are starting to ache from where they’re scraping against the wall, but it’s the kind of pain that feels good. His hands massage your cheeks, spreading them apart as he fucks into you. “You want to cum on my cock?”

“Maker, yes,” you moan, hiding your face in his neck. His cock is so big, so filling, and it thrusts up into you so hard that you let out a sharp cry. 

“My good girl,” Din says in rough words against your hair. “I want to feel you cum wrapped around me. Can you do that?” As he speaks, one of his fingers circles around the tight hole between your cheeks. You gasp when he uses the sweat building there to prod the tip of his finger in. Oh, shit. You’re so close. You’re so close it _hurts_ -

“Mine,” snarls Din, said so softly that you almost dream that you hear it. His hard cock throbs inside of you and he goes faster and faster. “You’re _mine_.”

Your orgasm shakes your body down to its core. You almost scream, but let it get muffled in Din’s neck. You let the waves of it roll through you as Din’s thrusts get more and more rapid. Your walls clench around his cock and then he lets out a breathy groan and pulls out of you quickly. Your legs drop to the floor like jelly and you cling to him as you both fall to the ground. 

Before you can get your bearings, Din climbs over you and straddles your waist, his hand jerking his cock furiously. You pant, your heart still racing from your release as he traps you between his legs, his knuckles grazing your stomach as he strokes himself off. 

“I’m yours,” you tell him, rubbing his legs with your hands and raking your nails down his skin. He gasps, his hard cock getting darker at the tip. “I’m all fucking yours, Din. Always.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” he breathes raggedly, “fuck fuck _fuck_.”

Din keeps his promise. He cums all over you, his spurts painting your torso and tits. A bit slides up to your chin and you lick it, tasting him. Din collapses on top of you, shaking so much that he can’t hold himself up anymore. You feel his tongue tracing your skin, licking up all the cum he can find until he climbs up to your face. When he kisses you, you suck on his tongue, swallowing all of him that you can.

You can barely move your limbs, but neither can Din. He drops onto you, his face against your chest as his breaths come out in stutters. You comb your fingers through his hair, enjoying the quiet sounds of your bodies coming down.

You’re sure you’re about to fall asleep with him here, right on the floor of the ship, but there’s something tugging at your mind. 

“Those words you said. _Ner solus_. What does that mean?” you ask him.

Din raises his head. You wish, not for the first time, that you can see his eyes. 

“It means ‘my one’,” he tells you, his voice trembling a little.

If you thought your heart couldn’t get any fuller, you were so wrong. It feels like it’s about to burst in your chest. You wrap your arms around him and you hold onto each other, basking in the afterglow.

This. This is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at emrinn.tumblr.com


End file.
